The Human Heart
by unicorn-skydancer08
Summary: Everyone wonders how someone like Melly can love someone like Blurr. Bee and Sari are particularly curious. They soon find out that Melly did, indeed, once love another human being...


**THE HUMAN HEART  
**

_The idea for yet another Transformers __story came to mind, and the temptation proved too powerful to resist. This one's a quickie, and for once Blurr himself will not be involved, but it's here we learn and understand a bit better why Melly loves him the way she does. Though Blurr is my favorite character from the show, __I'm really finding myself warming up to Bumblebee and Sari as well.  
_

**

* * *

****Characters (excluding Melly) © Hasbro and Entertainment Rights**

** Melly and Story © unicorn-skydancer08 **

_**All rights reserved. **_

**

* * *

**

They said that opposites attracted.

Well, Melly and Blurr were certainly about as "opposite" as any two could get, their overall races being the greatest difference of all. Blurr was a massive black and blue Autobot, the fastest and most breakneck bot in the entire universe (he was better than two cheetahs on steroids), and he was a certified Intelligence Officer. Melly Manchester was just an ordinary human girl from Earth, who was a certified genius with cars, computers, and essentially anything that had to do with technology. Having grown up around a car shop, and having learned from her father, who was also an expert mechanic, Melly knew machinery like the back of her hand. She could name every last part and property of a car without the need for a manual, she could put together a working computer entirely from scratch, she could easily tell the difference between certain types of oil and petrol, and she could fix most anything with flying colors.

Needless to say, the girl had an exceptionally high IQ. She'd skipped two grades when attending school, and she would have skipped a third, but she told everyone, somewhat jokingly, that she hadn't wanted to begin college at only fourteen. But for all her amazing intelligence, the girl had never had much of a social life. Apparently, her brains and technical proficiency were a turn-off for a lot of people. She'd never had many friends all through school, and she claimed she didn't get a date until she finished high school.

Despite her social ostracism, however, Melly was amazingly sweet-natured—quite a pleasant person to be around. Now she was good friends with the Autobots, the steel, power-driven titans who could change at will into motor vehicles—and Blurr was the one she was the most intimate with. Regardless of their almost incalculable differences, Melly loved him like she loved no other human. Blurr seemed fond of the girl, too. They got on like a house on fire, so to speak, and both had saved the other's life on more than one occasion.

Everyone was amazed at how devoted the two were to one another, how well they clicked.

Bumblebee and Sari Sumdac were the most astonished of all.

They wondered amongst themselves and each other just what it was Melly saw in Blurr, why she would choose a big blue bot over the entire human race. One day, their curiosity got the better of them, and they decided to ask Melly about it, in person. They found her in her private garage, making repairs to the engine of a broken-down car. That day, Melly was wearing faded denim jeans and an oversized gray T-shirt, but her strawberry-blonde hair was pulled back into a stylish ponytail, and her charm necklace glittered on her neck as always.

"Hi, Bumblebee," said Melly cheerfully, when she saw her friends standing there. "Hey, Sari. What's up, guys?"

"Oh, nothing much," said Bee, gazing up at the ceiling. "Just the ceiling. It's starting to look a bit greasy, though, and I think we may have a little problem with leaks—"

"She didn't mean it _that_ way, silly!" Sari cut him off. "That's just a figure of speech."

"Oh," said Bee, quickly looking down again in embarrassment. "Sorry."

As an Autobot, there was a great deal he had yet to learn about humans and their peculiar ways.

Melly just laughed. "It's okay, Bee," she said with a hearty smile. "And take it easy on him, Sari. He'll catch on, soon enough."

Bumblebee smiled somewhat as he regarded Melly. Even now, he was amazed at how friendly the girl was, how patient. She very seldom got mad, and she never made him or anyone feel lowly or stupid. He felt lucky to have someone like her for a friend, and he hoped Blurr was aware of how lucky _he _was to be involved with her. That brought the issue back to mind.

"Hey, Melly?" said the yellow bot, as he watched the girl resume her manual task.

"Yeah?"

"Can we ask you a question?"

Melly did not look up from the engine, but she replied, "Sure, I'm game. Ask away."

The yellow bot hesitated a moment, before saying slowly, "Well…it's kinda personal."

This time, Melly stopped what she was doing and raised her head fully again, looking somewhat perplexed. "Oh, really?"

"It's about Blurr," said Sari.

"What about Blurr?"

Bee and Sari exchanged a brief glance with one another. Then Bee said to Melly, "Don't take this the wrong way, Mel, but we were just wondering…_why_."

"Why what?" Melly queried.

Sari took it from here. "Why do you stick with _him?_" Hastily, she added, "I mean, not that there's anything wrong with him—but why would you love a robot, in general?"

"What's wrong with human guys?" Bee asked.

Melly averted her gaze while her friends spoke.

"Nothing," she muttered, "for the most part. I've…just been more comfortable around cars and computers, than I have around actual people. That's all."

"But, Melly, _someone_ out there must have caught your eye, at one time," said Sari. "Before you met Blurr, there had to be some human guy you had the hots for."

"Hasn't there?" questioned Bee tentatively.

Melly sighed, but she didn't seem angry, annoyed, or resentful in the least. Rather, she appeared somewhat sad—as if remembering something she did not wish to remember.

"You may as well know," she said softly, as she set down the oil-spattered rag she was holding. "Let's sit down for a minute." Bee and Sari simultaneously followed her to a pile of crates stacked in one corner. Sari hoisted herself up onto one, and Melly took a seat on another. Bumblebee, since he was much bigger and heavier, opted to sit on the cool cement floor. While her friends listened attentively, Melly took a deep breath and let it out before saying, "You're right, guys. There was…once a time…when I was involved with another man…a human man."

"Who was he?" asked Sari.

"His name was—is—Brandon Muller. I met him in my freshman year of college. As I said before, I was pretty much a dud with boys in school. He was the first to show genuine interest in me."

"What was he like?" Bee wondered.

"Everything that a good guy should be," said Melly, sounding wistful, her eyes shining reminiscently. "At least, that's what I thought when we first met. He was handsome, popular, smart, he had a good job, and he drove an incredible sports car. Everybody liked him. I was the last girl on the face of the planet you'd expect him to mingle with. But he seemed to like me, well enough to ask me out. Of course, I jumped at the chance. Then, not so much later, he asked me out again, then again, and again. Before you knew it, we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend. I was the target of every girl's animosity at the college, but I didn't care. Brandon was all that mattered. He treated me like a queen. With him around, everything was right in my world."

Bee and Sari sensed where this story was going, and Sari was almost afraid to ask, "What happened?"

"After we'd been together for three years, things began to change," said Melly dismally, her countenance darkening. "Brandon started getting more and more aggressive. He became possessive of me. He controlled where I went, what I did, and basically, how I lived my life. If I so much as looked at another guy, he'd go ballistic. He forced me into doing things I really didn't want to do. On top of all that, he started drinking and doing drugs, and he began to lose his temper more often. At first, it was nothing worse than shouting and hurling nasty words at me…but then it started getting more physical."

"You mean, he actually _hurt _you?" Bee said, taken aback.

Melly nodded, as a single tear proceeded to slide down her cheek. "I wore long-sleeved clothes to my classes, even when the weather was warm, to hide the marks," she said tremulously, "but there was nothing I could do to hide the bruises on my face. And Brandon only got worse and worse, until I was at the point where I was afraid to leave the college grounds. Finally, I could stand it no longer, and I ended up getting a restraining order from the police."

"A restraining order?" Sari echoed, feeling an icy lump in the pit of her stomach. She realized it must have been _really _bad with Brandon, if Melly went to measures as drastic as that.

Melly nodded again, unable to help sniffling just a little.

"That's all ancient history, now, of course," she said throatily, as she brushed away another tear. "Brandon may be out of my life…but he's never left my heart. Or my memories."

Bumblebee bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Melly," he muttered. "I'm sorry for bringing back such painful memories."

"I'm sorry, too," added Sari contritely.

Now Melly managed a weak smile. "No…don't be," she said benevolently. "It's okay, guys; really, it is. You didn't know."

She added, "And, if anything, this makes me realize how much better off I am with Blurr. It makes me appreciate him all the more."

Both her friends smiled tentatively, and Bee managed to hold his head up slightly higher.

"Love's a funny thing, isn't it?" Sari stated.

Melly agreed wholeheartedly.

"You can say that again, Sari. It can happen to anyone, at any time. You can spend a whole lifetime studying and analyzing it—and still be unable to completely understand it."


End file.
